1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus, method, program and recording medium and, in particular, to an image data processing apparatus, method, program and recording medium, which allow identifying the time when a still image, which is extracted from moving images, is shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a still image may be extracted from moving image data in machines such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder and an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) recorder.
An electronic camera has been also proposed which can shoot a still image while moving images are being shot (refer to JP-A-2000-295568 (Patent Document 1), for example).